Not Just an Ordinary Day
by SunRise19
Summary: Story takes place when Shawn is living with Mr. Turner. When Chet doesn't call nor write on Shawn's fifteenth birthday, John reminds him that Shawn isn't alone, and makes it not just an ordinary day...PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!

This is a BMW one-shot, inspired by the fact it is Rider Strong's birthday today. This is set when Shawn is living with Mr. Turner.

Please RR and tell me what you think, thanks so much your reviews really do mean a lot!

..00..00..00..00..00..00

"Shawn," it was Mr. Turner's voice that rang in the young boy's ears as he sat on the couch, staring at the phone.

"Hey Shawn," John was sitting next to him now; however the boy didn't seem to notice.

"I'm sorry Shawn; maybe he just couldn't find a pay phone in order to call you. I bet you that's the problem…"

"I'm the problem," Shawn finally spoke as he raised his eyes to the high school teacher.

"No your not," John said harshly, "You aren't the problem Hunter, don't you ever think that about yourself. If anything, it's your dad that has the problem."

"He had me," the fifteen year old replied as he stood up off the couch, his eyes leaving the phone and moving over towards the clock.

"It's eleven forty-five," Shawn stated, "I got fifteen more minutes," he whispered to himself.

Fifteen more minutes to hope, fifteen more minutes to dream, fifteen more minutes to wait for a call that would never come.

"I'm sorry," John softly said, not knowing how to comfort Shawn, not knowing how to ease the pain that the boy was feeling.

"It's my birthday John," Shawn began as he crossed the room, "It's my birthday and you'd think he'd care enough to call his son on his birthday."

The time now was eleven forty-seven;

He still had thirteen minutes to hope, thirteen minutes to dream, thirteen minutes to wait for a call that would never come.

Shawn had begun his visual by the phone since five that evening, idly flipping through channels, half heartedly doing his homework, and talking to Cory to past the time. He was glad that Turner had call waiting, just in case. John had even offered to take Shawn out to Chubbies for dinner; however Shawn wanted to stay home to wait for his father's annual birthday call. Shawn figured that he'd get a phone call, because Chet hadn't sent him a card.

"Listen Shawn," John sighed, "I know I'm not your dad, but how about we go out and get a late night snack?"

Shawn yawned and stretched before returning to the couch, "What about school tomorrow?"

John almost laughed out loud; since when did Shawn care about school the next day? John was brought out of his musings to the sound of the TV turning on.

"I'll go to bed soon," Shawn said as he again began flipping through the channels. Channel 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and when he reached channel 73, and the clock hand had hit twelve midnight, he switched off the TV and stood up, glaring at the phone.

"Shawn," John approached the young boy and placed his arms around him, squeezing him and patting his back.

"Forget it, it's the next day just an ordinary day just like yesterday," Shawn replied as he turned away from his teacher and friend.

"Go and get your coat," John gently commanded as he searched through the closet for his own jacket.

"Why?"

"Your birthday won't be just some ordinary day," John answered as he shrugged on his coat, "Come on."

"You don't have to do this," Shawn said as he walked forward and placed on his winter jacket.

"I know," John replied as the two of them walked outside and got in to John's car, "I want to do this."

The two made small talk as they stopped at an all night diner, Shawn ordering a burger with fries, and then smiling as John didn't object to him getting a chocolate milkshake.

"You know," John began as he took a bite of his bacon cheeseburger, "There's an all night place where we can go bowling, it just happens that it's open all night on a Wednesday."

"Are you serious?"

"Why not? We can take the day off tomorrow. After all, a kid only turns fifteen once."

Shawn wasn't a fool; he knew that John was trying to soften the blow that Chet's absence and the fact that he didn't call had done to him. The teenager smiled and nodded his head, deciding to forget about that, forget about his father just like Chet had forgotten him. He concentrated on John, concentrated on the fact that he was there for him, that he knew that someone cared for him and would remember his birthday, and also concentrate on getting a strike in order to win the bowling game.

..00..00..00.End Of, "Not Just an Ordinary day."..00..00..00..00


End file.
